1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a disposable single use portable toilet that can be stored in a motor vehicle for emergency use.
The disposable portable toilet is comprised of a toilet packaged within a resealable container having a zip lock so that the toilet can be placed back into container after use for disposal.
The disposable portable toilet comprises rigid housing having a zippered cover with a plurality of toilet accessories attached to the underside of the seat and anti-bacterial agent used to neutralize any pathogen contamination leaking from said disposable portable toilet after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toilet devices designed for travel. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,726 issued to Vay on Sep. 2, 1958.
Another patent was issued to Mackenzie on Nov. 17, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,702. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,994 was issued to Heil on Oct. 31, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 8, 1964 to Arndt, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,848.
Another patent was issued to Couper on Jul. 1, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,368. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,875 was issued to Eisenberg on Dec. 23, 1969. Another was issued to Diaz on Aug. 20, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,249 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Brotman, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,130.
Another patent was issued to McGuire on Jun. 11, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,301. Yet another U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0165199 was issued to Heumann on Jul. 2, 2009. Another patent was issued to Carter et al. on Oct. 15, 2009 as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0255046. Another was published to Craft on Jan. 28, 1953 as U.K. Patent No. GB686,682 and still yet another was published on Dec. 2, 1992 to Al-Asir as U.K. Patent No. GB2246705.